


Kinktober 2019

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Creampies, F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Spanking, Suspension, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, big men bottoming, car fucking, rope, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: A collection of drabbles/fanart for Kinktober 2019!





	1. Day One - Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own Bleach nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!

“Tessai, you’ve been a naughty boy,” Kisuke Urahara said in a sing-song voice. This was seconds before a rush of air and--

SMACK!

The big man positioned on his hands and knees gave a soft grunt. Urahara watched as the handprint blossomed pink on the tanned skin.

“You have such a nice ass. So lovely. It has just enough bounce, doesn’t it?”

SMACK! Smack!

The skin burned brighter and the handprints turned redded as the blond man delivered several gentler taps, making Tessai’s ass jiggle. This time, the Kido master squirmed and moaned.

“Ah, ah, bad boy,” Urahara said. He knew from experience that Tessai was getting hard and turned on from this. His lover and business partner always did.

A comforting hand ran over the irritated flesh. There was another soft moan, followed by a sigh. Urahara loved feeling the pain radiate in his hand from the spanking as much as he enjoyed administering the punishment out. Seeing Tessai’s ass muscles clench was satisfying. Hearing the man’s moans and whimpers brought him pleasure. Smelling the man’s arousal always made the blond man want more. 

Urahara bet if he leaned down and licked the small of Tessai’s back, he would taste the slight sheen of sweat.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK!

“Please, sir!”

Smack. “Yes, Tessai?”

“I will not come too quickly again!”

SMACK! “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” The answer came in the form of a whimper from the burly man.

SMACK! Tap. Tap. Tap. “God Tessai, your ass is--it’s perfect,” Urahara said, pawing and kneading the abused flesh. “I love seeing your ass tense up as I’m swinging.”

“Thank--” SMACK. “--you.”

  
“That will be all Tessai.”


	2. Day Two - Vouyerism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scenario comes from a fic JKR and I wrote titled B-Sides and it won't be up for a while but have some Byakuya being a low-key perv.

In the parking garage on the third floor, near one set of stairs, Byakuya Kuchiki always parked his car there in that spot. He could have had a cushy spot in the front of the building or on the first floor of the garage. There were idiots about and it wouldn’t do to get his car dinged up because of them.

There was a problem with parking up there.

It came in the form of a pregnant blonde and her fiance.

Byakuya was returning from a business lunch and backed into his parking spot. He glanced up after grabbing his phone to see a dark, metallic, gunmetal gray vehicle--a  _ Mazda6 _ \--parked across from him. He knew that car. He had watched that car leave the day he had recorded the conversation with Matsumoto.

She was in the car.

She was naked from what he could see.

Her tits bounced and there was enough room between the front seats of the car that he could see how stretched she was on Shuhei Hisagi’s cock. The singer was rubbing the pregnant abdomen and grabbing Rangiku’s hips, guiding her up and down. Up and down.

_ FUCK _ .

His Armani trousers became uncomfortably tight, his fingers ghosting over the seam as he sat there, staring. 

He could have scoffed at himself. Him? Stare?

Damn right he was going to.

He knew what it felt like to have Rangiku wrapped around his dick and fuck her into a table or a desk or the couch in his office. He knew what it sounded like when she was trying to be quiet and not cry out or scream as they both worked themselves into a frenzy. 

He had never seen her look so beautiful as she did now, full and pregnant; glowing with life. Her head was thrown back, mouth open, cheeks flushed. He could see how much she was enjoying herself.  The record executive could only imagine the sounds echoing inside of that car. He could imagine the scent of the woman as she was getting fucked. 

Byakuya Kuchiki was one to always be proper. He had an image to uphold.

Seeing the two as they made love to each other made him want to be improper. No one would know. It would just be the three of them. Rangiku had to have seen him. She knew he parked up here.

His fingers unbuttoned the trousers. The zipper made no sound as he pulled it down. All Byakuya had to do was take his regal cock out and start stroking it, watching the couple fuck, seeing the car bounce up and down, observe how Rangiku’s tits bounced, study how her lips clung to the man’s length.

His fist closed over the head, strokes short. Byakuya wouldn’t come in the car. He would ramp himself up so much that he’d ache for release when he got home.

As soon as Rangiku lifted her body off the man and Byakuya saw a string of white connecting their bodies, he put his cock away, making himself proper again. He got out of the car, holding his briefcase in front of his lap as he took the stairs down to the ground floor and walked into the building. 

Ten minutes later he saw the man. “Mister Hisagi, I trust you had a nice lunch break?”


	3. Day Five - Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime tries a new toy out on Rukia

They had used that little white bullet vibrator before. It was good but Orihime wanted something more. She wanted something that had more of a punch to it. With how easy online shopping was… The redhead went ahead and ordered something else. 

When the package came in the mail she opened it and gasped. It was a realistic-looking but baby blue vibrator that had variable speeds. She turned it on and put it against her palm, immediately releasing a long, “Oooooh,” as it thrummed. She plugged in the charger and then went about her day. 

Rukia was supposed to come over that night and she did. 

As soon as Rukia was inside the door of her apartment, Orihime grabbed the smaller woman’s hand and dragged her over to the bed where the vibrator lay. In no time, Rukia was undressed and on all fours with her ass and pussy pointed at Orihime.

A finger pressed that button and Rukia’s head swung around, a brow raised. “What’s that?”

“It’s a good time, that’s what it is.” Orihime smiled and patted the woman’s ass. “Relax.”

Orihime saw the woman’s body jump and then tense as the vibrator was trailed up her inner thigh. Rukia started trembling as the toy got closer to her pussy. “Ohhhhh,” she moaned and jerked her hips away from the sensation.

“Good right?”

“Mmmh--nnngh.”

Orihime had followed Rukia’s hips and seated the vibrator against the woman’s slit, rubbing the toy up and down slowly, liking how the other woman gasped and whined. 

“Hime...”

The redhead’s smile grew wider as she slowly pushed the toy into her lover’s body. After a few minutes watching the wetness cover the surface of the toy, Orihime began to pick up the pace. Rukia was probably wanting more with how she was mewling and legs opening wider. 

Orihime obliged as she pushed the toy in deeper pushed the button that made the vibrations stronger. This caused Rukia to yelp in surprise then groan. “OH GOD!”

The woman who was manipulating the toy started increasing the strokes of the vibrating fake cock followed by increasing the pace. The groans from Rukia turned into loud keening and Orihime could see how her fists gripped the blankets under them. Rukia’s eyes were closed; her mouth open. The woman’s hips were jerking again and moving with Orihime’s movements. Rukia’s body moved harder against the toy until her body stilled, screaming through gritted teeth.

“Okay! Okay! Stop! I came!” Rukia cried out.

Orihime turned the vibrator off and withdrew it from her lover’s body. She sat back on her heels and stared at the purple-eyed woman. “Well? Was that a good time?”

Rukia huffed a laugh and turned over. “A damn good time. Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor.”


	4. Day Six - Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rangiku is cuffed, tied and suspended before there is an alluded blowjob.

"Do not say a word, Matsumoto."

How she hated hearing her last name from his mouth but she said nothing. She stood in the room, in the middle of the small house. It was in the middle of nowhere. It was beyond the walls of the Seireitei. It was beyond the different districts of the Rukongai. 

"Do you have a need you wish me to fulfill?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked.

Of course she didn't answer.

"Spread your feet."

She did as he said and when his hand pushed past the waistband of the hakama and down over her pussy she gasped softly. Those thin long fingers pushed against her labia and clit. Rangiku knew she was wet. It always happened when she managed to rile the captain of the sixth division up to the point he would give her a deadly stare.

"Does frustrating me arouse you?"

Silence.

As he fondled her flesh, Byakuya's voice became low. "Your little trips to the world of the Living have taught me something. There are stores..."

"Duh."

Oops. She hadn't meant to say that. 

His face remained impassive except for the small lift to his brows. Hands made quick work of her uniform untying the sashes that held it all up. Soon Rangiku was standing there with just her necklace on. She brought her hands up to toy with it.

"I did not say you could move. That's two." 

The anticipation running through her made her want to squirm but she knew if she twitched he'd add another transgression. It was always like this. There was a hunger growing inside of the blonde and she could only hope that the same feeling was running through her secret lover. She stood there for several long moments, not knowing what to do. Rangiku knew she had to wait for him to vocalize what he wanted.

"Hold your hands at your sides and turn slowly for me," he finally said.

Rangiku had seen Byakuya look at art the same way he was looking at her now. He was admiring the beauty; the composition; the grace. Maybe he was studying how she prepared for this meeting, making sure her body was smooth to the touch or how she dabbed on the perfumed oil he had bought her. Appraising people had to satisfy a need in him; it allowed him to see her from every aspect.

"I've done some shopping."

A black paper bag was placed on the table and Rangiku watched as an item was taken from it. There was a soft thunk as the thing was laid on the table. Another item was extracted but there was no noise as the red rope was put down. Byakuya folded the bag and placed it to the side. 

"These are high quality leather cuffs lined with silk so that your wrists do not chafe." Byakuya said the words so casually as he picked up the black leather cuffs with the metal chain connecting them. "This is silk rope. I've been assured that it will hold if I decided to suspend you."

A nervous flutter went through her body. Rangiku swallowed. She had always been interested in things like this. Gin did things like this to her but as time wore on and he became more obsessed with Aizen, her former lover had ignored her. 

Byakuya satisfied a craving inside of her. He constantly turned her on. His touch could send shivers down her body. A look from him could heat her blood. As the man approached her with the cuffs, Rangiku felt like swooning. As one leather restraint closed over her wrist, she felt vulnerable. 

Rangiku knew what to do. Before it had just been rope that would encase her body. Byakuya was a fan of knots and loops, studying the art of Kinbaku and Shibari. 

"Kneel." 

She gave a nod and kneeled down on the floor just like he said to do. "Spread your knees further apart. Keep your back straight. Very nice. Now lock your hands behind your back. Very good."

After Byakuya he secured her wristss behind her back, she looked up at him with wide blue eyes. A hand came out to caress her cheek. "I'm going to put you up. I'm going to tie you and then I'm going to do as I want to you."

Rangiku nodded and briefly glanced at the ceiling. From the rafters held a pulley and suspension rig. They had used it several times. She never stayed up for long and it was mostly Byakuya admiring his ropework. He told her this. 

He helped her stand and then started looping the red rope around her body. It was luxurious to feel against her skin. 

It took ten minutes before the man said, "Stay."

She stood there unable to do anything but that since she was tied up. He walked behind her and she heard the pulleys turning and she couldn't help but let her tongue slip out of her mouth, wetting her lips. Tugging was felt on the restraints as Byakuya slipped more rope through the knots on her body.

Squeak.

He was beginning to pull the rope that would raise her body off the floor. There was a jerk as Byakuya steadied Rangiku’s torso. She found herself looking at those bamboo floorboards, parallel to the surface. She was hanging above them with only the strength of the rope to keep her from smacking into it. Then he moved in front of her.

There was a rustling of fabric as he took off the captain’s robe. Rangiku’s eyes watched as he stripped off his shinigami uniform. He was already hard. “Open for me, Rangiku.”


	5. Day Seven - Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ichihime if you squint.

His face was between her thighs. He could smell her arousal, combined with the vanilla scented soap. The warm sugary aroma was mixing with the scent of her pussy; slight musk and sex.

Uryu looked up at Orihime who peered down at him. She was blushing furiously. “You smell so good Inoue-san. You smell fresh and clean; warm and soft. Delicious.”

The wife of his long time friend and rival turned redder. Uryu watched as she shifted her hips and then looked up at her husband. Ichigo was watching them with rapt attention. The orange-haired man must have known what Uryu was talking about because he smiled.

“Just wait until you taste her Ishida,” Ichigo said as he guided Orihime’s mouth onto his cock.

Without any other prompting, Uryu buried his face into her slit.


End file.
